battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan Version:Special Events
Listed all the events in Nyanko Daisensou: Long Period Events Battle Cats' Events include Monthly events, new updates, downloads milestone celebrations... Monthly Events *January Event (新年、あけました！おめっ…, New Year! Happy...) *February Event (召喚された福！, God of Fortune summoned!) *March Event (雛壇の戦士達, Terraced Warriors) *April Event (春だよ！高校教師, It's Spring! High school teacher) *May Event (コイの五月病, May Disease of Love) *June Event (禁断の花嫁, The Forbidden Bride) *July Event (だって夏じゃニャーイ！, Because It's not Summer-nya!) *August Event (あの世からの帰省ラッシュ！, Returning home from the Netherworld!) *September Event (町でみたすごい老人, Amazing old men seen in Town) *October Event (秋だよ運動会！, Autumn Sports Day!) *November Event (勤労感謝スペシャル！, Labor Appreciate Special!) *December Event (なんとクリスマスが来た！, Whooping Christmas Arrival!) Annually Festivals *White Valentine: Sweetest Sorrow (バレンタインvsホワイトデー大戦争) *Halloween Carnival (王道ハロウィン到来！) *Christmas (赤鼻サンタのプレゼント！) *Summer Diary (ときめき夏祭り) *Awa-Odori: A Cultured Festival *Cats in the Snow *Feb 22nd: Day of the Cat *Easter: Cats Abloom! *Golden Week *Rainy Season: Sliming to Victory (stub) *Summer Updates and Download Celebrations *30 Million DL Event *28 Million DL Event *24 Million DL Event *23 Million DL Event *Version 5.0 Update *22.22 Million DL Event *3rd Anniversary Event *21 Million DL Event *Version 4.2 Update *20 Million DL Event *Version 4.0 Update *19 Million DL Event *18 Million DL Event *17 Million DL Event *16 million DL Event *2nd Anniversary Event *15 Million DL Event *14 Mllion DL Event *10 Million DL Event Daily Stages The first group of Special Stages in Battle Cats, each stage will available in each day of a week, Battle Items can be obtained by defeating those stages. *Monday Stage *Tuesday Stage *Wednesday Stage *Thursday Stage *Friday Stage *Weekend Stages A harder version of those levels were added since version 4.0+ *Monday Stage (Hard+) *Tuesday Stage (Hard+) *Wednesday Stage (Hard+) *Thursday Stage (Hard+) *Friday Stage (Hard+) Gacha Events Each event will increase the chance of getting Uber Rare Characters in that set, some collaboration events also has its own gacha event. Normal Capsules = *Normal Cat Capsule *Normal Capsule Limited Edition *Catseye Capsule *Catfruit Capsule *Catamin Capsule |-| Regular Pools = *Nekoluga Family *The Dynamites *Sengoku Wargods *Galaxy Gals *Dragon Emperors *Ultra Souls *Dark Heroes *The Majestic Zeus *Iron Legion *GirlsMons |-| Combination Pools = *Red Busters *Air Busters *Uberfest *Epicfest *Platinum Capsules |-| Combination Pools (lmt.) = *Year's End Bash *Celebrate 2016 *Good Riddance 2016 *Welcome to 2017 *30 Million DL Miracle *30 Million DL Ultra |-| Seasonal Pools = *Halloween Capsule *Xmas Gals *Gals of Summer *Easter Carnival |-| Collaboration Pools = In the Rare Capsules: *Princess Punt Sweets *Million Arthur *Dragon Poker *Merc Storia *Survive! Mola Mola! *Annihilation City *Metal Slug Defense *YuruDrasil *Madoka Magica *Crash Fever *Gudetama In the Event Capsules: *Monster Hunter *Nebaaru-kun & Nyan Puzzle |-| Lucky Capsules = *Event Capsule Time-limited Stage Those stages only appear in specific date and time: Ticket Guerrilla stages *Electric Metal Hippo Strikes Back! Stage (逆襲のカバちゃん, Hippoe-chan strikes back!) *Cat Ticket Chance! Stage (にゃんチケ★チャンス！) *Steel Visage (逆襲のカオル君, Mr. Kaoru strikes back!) XP Guerrilla Stages *XP Stages (ゲリラ経験値にゃ！, XP Guerrilla-nya!) *XP Megablitz (超ゲリラ経験値にゃ！, Super XP Guerrilla-nya!) *XP Colosseum (極ゲリラ経験値にゃ！) Actinidia Guerrilla Stages : For the full article, see: Catfruit. *Green Actinidia Stages (進化の緑マタタビ) *Purple Actinidia Stages (進化の紫マタタビ) *Red Actinidia Stages (進化の赤マタタビ) *Blue Actinidia Stages (進化の青マタタビ) *Yellow Actinidia Stages (進化の黄マタタビ) *Catfruit Jubilee (奇跡の虹マタタビ, Miracle of the Rainbow Actinidia) (secret stage) *Catfruit Buffet Material Guerrilla Stages *Brick & Meteorite Cave (レンガと宇宙石の洞窟) *Coals & Beast Bones Island (備長炭と謎の骨の島) *Feather & Sprockets & Gold Cape (羽根と歯車と黄金の岬) Cyclone Stages A group of Hard+++ levels in which the player will fight one of the powerful Cyclones, each stage contains an Anti-Metal Cats with medium drop rate. Upon defeating, 30 Cat Food will be received. *Zombie Cyclone Stage (ローリング・デッド, Rolling Dead) *Perfect Cyclone Stage (緊急爆風警報, Emergency Blast Warning) *Cosmic Cyclone Stage (絶望異次元, Hopeless Other Dimension) *Metal Cyclone Stage (鉄子の部屋, Tetsuko's Room) *Angel Cyclone Stage (天罰, Divine Punishment) *Red Cyclone Stage (紅のカタストロフ, Crimson Catastrophe) *Black Cyclone Stage (ダークネスヘブン, Darkness Heaven) *White Cyclone Stage (国士無双, Distinguished Person) Crazed Cat Stages A group of Insane levels in which the player will fight an enemy version of the Normal Cats with extremely buffed stats, said Cats will drop in each stage at 100% rate. Since version 5.0, True Form for the Crazed Cats were added, True Form Crazed Cat Stages ("Deadly" difficulty, Continues after losing are not allowed) will appear to conquer after clearing all 9 Crazed Cat Stages. *Crazed Cat Stage (暗黒憑依 超激ムズ, Dark Possession) **Manic Mohawk Cat Stage (デスモヒカン 極ムズ, Death Mohawk) *Crazed Tank Cat Stage (絶対防御 超激ムズ, Absolute Defense) **Manic Eraser Cat Stage (護謨要塞 極ムズ, Eraser Fortress) *Crazed Axe Cat Stage (狂戦士 超激ムズ, Berserker) **Manic Dark Cat Stage (最凶戦士 極ムズ, Extreme Villian) *Crazed Gross Cat Stage (キモフェス 超激ムズ, Gross Festival) **Manic Macho Legs Cat Stage (ムキフェス 極ムズ, Muscle Festival) *Crazed Cow Cat Stage (ヘッドシェイカー 超激ムズ, Headshaker) **Manic Lion Cat Stage (獅子累々 極ムズ, Lion in Heaps) *Crazed Bird Cat Stage (猪鹿鳥 超激ムズ, Boar-Dear-Bird) **Manic Flying Cat Stage (蝶！猪鹿鳥 極ムズ, Butterfly! Boar-Deer-Bird) *Crazed Fish Cat Stage (お魚地獄 超激ムズ, Fish Inferno) **Manic Island Cat Stage (鬼ヶ島DX 極ムズ, Demon Island DX) *Crazed Lizard Cat Stage (哺乳類？ 超激ムズ, Mammals?) **Manic King Dragon Cat Stage (狂竜？ 極ムズ, Mad Dragons?) *Crazed Titan Cat Stage (我を忘れた猫 超激ムズ, Oblivion Cat) **Manic Jamiera Cat Stage (ネコハザード 極ムズ, Cat Hazard) Buyable Cat's True Form Stages A group of many mini-chapters (each mini-chapter contains 1 Hard and 1 Hard+ level) in which the player will fight the True Form of all the Cats that require Cat Food to unlock. Beating the levels will unlock True Form for said Cats. The first stage in each chapters has very low drop rate, but 100% guaranteed in the second stage. *Actress Awakens! Stages *Kung Fu Awakens! Stages *Mr. Awakens! Stages *Bondage Awakens! Stages *Dom Awakens! Stages *Box Cat Awakens! Stages *Panties Awakens! Stages *Tricycle Awakens! Stages *Ninja Awakens! Stages *Zombie Awakens! Stages *Samurai Awakens! Stages *Sumo Awakens! Stages *Boogie Awakens! Stages *Skirt Awakens! Stages Monthly Cat's True Form Stages *Adult Awakens! Stages *Evil Awakens! Stages *Doll Awakens! Stages *Maiden Awakens! Stages *Koi Awakens! Stages *Bride Awakens! Stages *End of Holiday *Vengeance Awakens! Stages *Kung Fu X Awakens! Stages *Sports Day Awakens! Stages *Salaryman Awakens! Stages *Reindeer Fish Awakens! Stages Li'l Cat's True Form Stages *Li'l Cat Awakens: Tiny Meows (Deadly) *Li'l Tank Awakens: Tiny Will (Deadly) *Li'l Axe Awakens: Tiny Chopper (Deadly) *Li'l Gross Awakens: Tiny Creeper (Deadly) *Li'l Cow Awakens: Tiny Horns (Deadly) *Li'l Bird Awakens: Tiny Wings (Deadly) *Li'l Fish Awakens: Tiny Fins (Deadly) *Li'l Lizard Awakens: Tiny Tail (Deadly) *Li'l Titan Awakens: Tiny Fists (Deadly) Other Cat's True Form Stages *Kart Awakens! Stages *Flower Awakens! Stage Other Special Stages *Dark Descent Stages (闇討ち, Sneak Attack) **Dark Descent I **Dark Descent II **Dark Descent III **Dark Descent ∞ *"Tobidasu! Nyanko daisensō" Launch Event *Deadly Carnivals (極ムズ カーニバル！) **Tornado Carnival (Deadly) (暴風カーニバル 極ムズ) **Awakened Carnival (Deadly) (開眼カーニバル 極ムズ) *Clionel Ascendant (断罪天使クオリネル降臨, Condemned Angel Clionel Advent) *Bad to Worse (弱り目に祟り目, Misfortunes never come singly) **Tragedy in Red (Insane) (深紅の悲劇 超激ムズ, Crimson Tragedy) **Doom Paradise (Insane) (暗黒天国 超激ムズ, Dark Paradise) (secret stage) *Day of Judgement (神判の日) **Explosion in the Sky (Insane) (厄災飛来 超激ムズ, Flying Disaster) **Acts of Cat-God (Insane) (天変地異 超激ムズ, Natural Disaster) (secret stage) *Techneurosis (オーバーテクノロジー, Over Technology) **Nuts 'n' Bolts (Insane) (機々械々 超激ムズ, Ma-chine(?)) **Space is the Place (Insane) (宇宙戦争 超激ムズ, Space Wars) (secret stage) *Sender Unknown *Realm of Carnage (Deadly) *Honey Trap (Deadly) *Deadly Carnivals II **Tornado Carnival II (Deadly) **Awakened Carnival II (Deadly) *Parade of the Dead (Deadly) *'Heavenly Tower.' Memorial Stages Monthly Events All-stars Stages A group of Hard+++ Stages appears when the game reach a milestones. Each stage has many enemies from several Monthly Events. there is a small chance to get 1 million XP in each stage. *Megaton Blast (Insane) *Elite Corps (Insane) *Wonderful Conquest (Insane) *Miracle Tactics! (Insane) *Ultra Stress! (Insane) *Special Thanks! (Insane) Others *Happy 2rd Birthday: (Part 1 • Part 2 • Part 3) *3rd Anniversary Birthday Presents *First Sunrise *20 Million Downloads Special Gift! *Sponsorship BitSummit Memorial! *30 Million Downloads Special Gift! Collaboration Events *Battle Cats x Sangokushi Rumble *Battle Cats x Princess Punt Sweets *Battle Cats x Hometown Self-Defense Force *Battle Cats x Google Android *Battle Cats x Million Arthur *Battle Cats x Dragon Poker *Final Boss Advent!? Event, a.k.a. Battle Cats x Kobayashi Sachiko *Battle Cats x Merc Storia *Battle Cats x Tutorial *Battle Cats x Dragon League *Battle Cats x Kishidan *Battle Cats x Survive! Mola Mola! *Battle Cats x Yakuza Apocalypse *Battle Cats x Annihilation City *Battle Cats x Mr. Ninja!! Fever *Battle Cats x Monster Hunter *Battle Cats x Metal Slug Defense *Battle Cats x YuruDora *Battle Cats x Castle & Dragon *Battle Cats x Nebaaru-kun x Nyan Puzzle *Battle Cats x GirlsMons *Battle Cats x NEO Mushroom Garden *Battle Cats x Y! Mobile *Battle Cats x Madoka Magica *Battle Cats x Cat Busters *Battle Cats x Pikotaro *Battle Cats x Nazousagi *Battle Cats x Crash Fever *Battle Cats x Gudetama *Battle Cats x Ganma Unreleased Stages These stages are locked by region or not have any release schedule. *Minced Meet-Up (English Version only) *Korean Version ☆ Special Stage *Taiwan Version Launch Special Stage Other Events Not include any levels *First Gacha Discount Event *Treasure Festival *Uber Rare Confirm Event *LINE Stamp Event *Battle Items Sale Event Guerrilla Events *Super Guerrilla Event *Midnight, Midsummer Event *'Silver Week Campaign Event ' *'Golden Week Campaign Event ' Category:Special Events